In Egypt
by painted heart
Summary: Oconnels sister Dalila is not just brave and witty like her brother. She is the reincarnation of Imhotep's sister Esher. Will Imhotep recognise her when Evie brings him to life? What will happen with a certain majai?
1. Chapter 1

Dalila POV

Hamunaptra, full of sand, statues, buried temples and no treasure, why on earth did we get sent out here again? It's a bloody waste of time.

Oh yeah sorry, my name is Dalila O'Connell, and if you're a girl then you'll recognise my last name from my brother Rick. We're both more or less the same, we like to fight – especially with guns and knives, I myself though like to use hand to hand combat, using myself as a body. It's more fun that way with me.

But all of us at our regiment are now behind our fortes with our weapons out waiting for the up-coming army to come that we're about to face, me stationed beside Rick and with our friend Benny.

However right at the corner of my eye I see the general ride back into the city. Coward.

"He just gets promoted" says Benny, I nod at this, then look back at the army in front of us, hearing Rick telling everyone to be ready.

"Steady! Your with me on this one right?" asks Rick without looking away from the men on horseback in front of us, knowing he's talking to Benny, he knows I'll always be by his side, I'm his sister after all, someone has to look out for the idiot,

"Oh your strengths give me strength," says Benny, I roll my eyes at this, I would bet anything he'll run for it soon.

"Ready!" shouts Rick, at this I take off the lock on my gun, and to confirm my earlier prediction I see Benny leg it back to the city, yelling for the general to wait for him.

"Steady!" shouts Rick, now seeing that the men in front are just about in range.

"Fire!" without delay I begin firing, aiming accurately and hitting my targets.

But unfortunately there are many of them, and some of us need to back away slightly, seeing that most of our men are already dead.

Rick and me continue to shoot at them fiercely, working together as the team we are,

"Still think we won't find anything out here?!" I shout to Rick over all the gun shooting,

"I meant treasure and gold, not a whole rival army!" shouts Rick, but then at the same time we run out of bullets for our shot guns, and begin using our pistols whilst running into the city,

"Benny!" I shout, pointing to where I see him about to hide in one of the chamber entrances we found, so me and Rick run to him,

"Benny! Get inside! Get inside!" shouts Rick, but then we see Benny closing the door,

"Hey! Don't you close that door! Don't you close that door!" screams Rick, but just as we get to him, he's closed the damn door,

"Basterd!" I shout, but suddenly we're being shot at again, so quickly we run for it again, being chased by a few riders until we're cornered, with a statue of Anubis in front of us, me and Rick look at one another, knowing that we're about to be killed now, so both turn around to face them, closing our eyes and our hands clasped together preparing for the end, but at least we're together.

But then we don't hear gunshots, just whining horses and what sounds like thuds, and shouts,

I slowly open my eyes to see that the riders are gone. I look to Rick to see him looking at me confused the same as me,

However then I begin to hear a whispering, almost chanting behind me, and looking where that is I only see the Anubis statue, but it sounds like the voice is coming from the statue.

We both hear a bang and turn around in time to see sand fly up at us, we quickly hurry away hearing a loud roar behind us, but neither of us stopping to look behind us.

We finally get out of the city and begin hurrying in the direction of the desert, in which we came, but after a few minutes I notice Rick stop and I look to see him looking behind us, I follow his gaze to see a group of dark clothed riders on top of a giant mound of sand above a fair way from us, just watching us.

Hastily we run away without looking back.

"You owe me a thirty Rick, told you it wouldn't be boring" I say, he looks at me with his annoyed face, but we carry on, hoping to get far away from that city and those mysterious riders.


	2. Chapter 2

Dalila POV

"Looking for a good time huh?" I say, sitting down on one of the many rocks around us. Guess what? We're in prison - again.

We did eventually leave the desert after escaping Hamunaptra, but the guards saw us and brought us to the warden who recognised us from when we were here before, and set us back in our prison cells.

The main bloody reason we're here is because after the main war we fought in we thought it would be a good idea to go get drunk, however when you put Rick in a pub that just spelt trouble, so we got into a fight that got out of hand, especially when we ended up fighting with some of the wardens high ranked men who afterwards got us put in prison.

"Oh shut up Dalila, at least we're still alive" says Rick, leaning against the wall to the side of me. I roll my eyes at this, yeah I'm grateful we're alive, but come on – this is a waste of life – living in prison especially.

"O'Connel!" shouts one of the guards, we both look at him at the same time, but then find that he points to Rick, I look to Rick confused then suspiciously,

"Now what have you done?" I ask, he looks at the guard confused then to me, and shrugs unknowingly that makes me believe him, knowing he wouldn't lie to me.

He then goes to the guard and they then goes towards the cells where people usually go when someone wants to speak to them like family or someone who is involved with why that person is there.

I wonder who wants to talk to Rick.

Barely an hour later, all the prisoners and myself were brought to the hangers hold. Shit, it looks like someone is dying today.

But when I see whom they bring out I quickly run over to them, only stopped by four of the guards when I'm inches from him,

"Rick!" I shout seeing him walking up to the stand, held by four men, no! I can't let them take my brother away from me! He's all I have left!

Mustering my strength I kick backwards between the legs of the man behind me, who lets go to clutch himself in pain, then I smack the two at my sides into one another.

Hurriedly I run up to the stand where Rick is, but suddenly more men get a hold of me, with this number of men I can't even move, they stay where they are, keeping me where I am, forcing me to watch my brother about to die.

"Dalila close your eyes, I promise you, you will be fine and you will get out of here" he says, I shake my head at him, tears streaming down my cheeks,

"Any last requests pig?" asks the man holding Rick by the rope around his throat,

"Yeah, loosen the knot, release my sister and let me go," says Rick, I smile slightly, especially after the guy actually asks the warden about releasing us as Rick's last request, but of course the warden refuses. Its then I notice the warden speaking to a woman who definitely doesn't look like she belongs here, more like in a library.

But then the warden gives the signal and at the back of my mind I hear the woman shouting, but before my eyes I see Rick leave my sight and all I see is the rope, I scream out, trying to get to him, seeing that he is still alive, but is suffocating.

"Release him!" I cry, I can't lose my brother! I try to muster up my strength but its no use, four large men keeping me in place is no match for me.

But then I hear the warden say something and unbelievably the hang-man cuts the rope, I look down at Rick to see that he's still alive, I breath a deep breath of relief, thanking all the gods that he is still alive

When I look down at him again I see him looking up at the stands where the warden is, and also find that woman from earlier still there, looking at Rick with what looks like a smug look on her face.

"Rick?" I say, when Rick is standing up, finally having the men let go of me so I jump down the hole and land beside Rick, helping him up to his feet,

"That woman just saved me, because I told her that I can show her the location of Hamunaptra" he says, I look at him confused, who would want to go there?

"Will you come back?" I ask, looking at him worried, if he's going back there then what am I supposed to do? Rot here in jail?

"I'm going to ask her if she can pay for you to be released too" he says, I nod, though I know better than to hope, I can't, every time I do I'm let down, but never by my own brother, he's the one I know I can trust until the end.

I watch Rick being escorted out of the cells, then I'm lead into my own cell after being hit a couple of times at my back for punishment for earlier, the rest of the prisoners taken back to the courtyard.

It feels like hours until two guards came to my cell, I look up at them questioningly wondering what they have in store for me, am I allowed to go or do I have to stay here?

"You've been paid out," one of them say, opening the door.

They escort me out of the prison and take me to the big doors where I see Rick with that woman from earlier and another man beside her, perhaps her husband or brother?

"Thank you." I say to the woman, knowing she had paid for my release as Rick had said he would ask and if she hadn't I would still be in my cell. She smiles at this and nods,

"We'll meet tomorrow morning at the docks" says the man, both me and Rick nod in agreement, then the man and woman leave,

"Let's get to the bank and then get ourselves freshened up and find somewhere to stay for the night" he says, I nod in agreement; I can't wait to have a bath and a haircut.


	3. Chapter 3

Dailia POV

The next morning I wake up in my own room after me and Rick found a cheap hotel to stay for the night.

After we got our money we both went our separate ways and agreed to meet outside the hotel we decided on.

I got a bath and finally got all the dirt and dried up blood off me, as well as got a haircut, so now my hair instead of being to my bloody knees, is up to my elbows, in its usual straight-ish style since it still has a slight wave to it, I've also got a long side fringe that I can put behind my ear. I've also got some new clothes too. And I got to have a number of shaves and waxes, my legs, armpits, eyebrows and other places, which you would not believe, but you can believe that I screamed a lot!

I take a quick shower and brush my hair, then get into some clothes; I choose white short-shorts. Then a light brown sleeveless shirt that I tuck into my shorts, my brown flat leather boots that come up to my knees, which by the way have hidden pockets on the insides for me to hide a couple of daggers in.

I slip on my grey travelling cloak that goes to my ankles and long sleeves with a hood this is what I wear when I am going to the desert as the nights get cold which this is good for but during the day it doesn't make me swear as it's a fabric that airs out well.

I pull my rucksack on my back, making sure that my belt with guns and ammunition is hidden around my back out of sight I leave the room finding Rick just leaving his next door to mine, I smile at him, finding he had a haircut and a shave and a clean-up with some new clothes too.

"Looking good bro" I say, walking up to him, he smiles at me,

"Same with you sis" he says, I smile at this, making our way out of the hotel, just having a pip stop at a stall selling some bags of food and water.

"Let's go on another adventure then" I say as we head to the docks he nods in agreement, that's when I notice his and my bag of guns and extra ammunition is on his back almost looks like we're going to war again.

I look in front of us, thinking of what this adventure will be like, I mean if we have to face the same as we had to last time, then we may be in trouble.

As well as that thing we heard back at Hamunaptra, that sound still haunts my dreams, what if we're facing something we can't come out of alive? Well at least we will go down fighting.

I point to the man and woman ahead of us in front of the boat I am assuming we are getting on, recognising them as the ones who saved my brother and I, us now walking over to them,

"Anyone I know?" says Rick, I look to him confused, but guessing he heard these two saying something and decided to make himself known.

I see the woman looking at Rick with shock and a bit of awe, does she have a thing for my brother?

"Oh…well, hello" she says, still looking at Rick,

"So O'Connell you never introduced us" says the man, looking from Rick to me then back to Rick,

"Oh yes, this is my little sister Dalila, Dalila this is Jonathon and Evelyn Carnahan – brother and sister" he says, I nod in understanding when he tells me their brother and sister,

"Mister O'Connell, can you look me in the eye, and guarantee me this is not some sort of flimflam? Because if it is, I am warning you-" says Evelyn, but I snort at this, her? Threatening my brother? Ha! That's rich.

"You're warning me? Look lady when our Colonel found that map in an ancient fortress, the whole damn garrison believed in it so much, that without orders, we marched halfway across Libya and into Egypt to find that city. And when we got there, all we found was sand and blood. I'll take your bags" says Rick, I grin at the expressions on their faces after Rick leaves to go onto the boat with their bags, including his own,

"We also found ourselves fighting for our right to be in the city by an army of Tureg warriors, where the only survivors as far as we know, was Rick and I" I say, then begin to go onto the boat,

"Wait! They let a woman fight in their army?" asks Jonathon, I look at him and tilt my head,

"They didn't have a choice, since I was good at fighting anyway they thought it best I come along, especially since Rick and I work best together anyway" I say, then turn around and follow Rick onto the boat.


	4. Chapter 4

Dalila POV

It's night now, the peace around here is both surreal, but also suspicious. But for now I'll leave that thought in my head alone.

I'm walking with Rick towards the exterior of the boat, deciding on cleaning our guns while we wait to get onto land. So with our bags on our back we make our way through the interior corridors until finally coming out to then find the Americans playing cards with non other than Jonathon.

"Ah O'Connel, Dalila, sit down sit down we could do with more players" says Jonathon after seeing us come into view, I shake my head no, not interested in playing with them.

"I only gamble with my life, never by money" says Rick, I look at him confused from this, he has done several times with me,

"Never? What if I was to bet you five hundred dollars to say we got to Hamunaptra before you" says one of the Americans, I look at them curiously after they mention this, so we are not the only ones searching for the city,

"You're looking for Hamunaptra?" I ask, looking at them curious,

"Damn straight we are" he says,

"And who says we are?" asks Rick, looking at them innocently,

"He does!" they all say in unison, all pointing to Jonathon, I notice Rick scowling at the said traitor, obviously not liking that we have a blabber mouth on our team,

"So what about it? You in?" asks the American, I look to Rick, seeing what he'll say, he'll probably say yes, any little extra money is good as long as the stakes aren't too high.

"Alright you're on" says Rick, I smile at this, knew it.

"What makes you so confident sir?" asks a man who looks way too up his ass, must be in charge of the American's team

"Well what makes you?" I ask, bringing myself into this, looking at this guy questioningly, his eyes looking to me and I can tell he is sizing me up,

"Well, we got us a man who's actually been there" says the man from before,

"Well what a coincidence because these t – "but Rick casually hits him with his bag to stop him from talking anymore,

"Gentleman we have us a wager, good evening Jonathon, boys" I say, smiling sweetly at them all, in turn getting smiles off them all too as well as taking away any tension in the atmosphere.

Oh yeah I have a way with guys, it's not in a whore way – I just know how a guy thinks and dos and I just do the same so they accept me as one of their own and not just a toy for their own amusement, Rick taught me this, and the fact that I grew up with him helped also.

We head towards a secluded area at the side of the boat, knowing we need to do up our weapons since we haven't used them in a while, so giving them a little clean will do them good. But we also find that that girl from before, Evelyn, is there reading a book, cant say I blame her, if I had any of my books with me I would find a nice quiet place to read.

But abruptly Rick drops his bag onto the table she's at, causing her to jump in shock, I look away so she doesn't see me smirking.

"Sorry – didn't mean to scare you" says Rick,

"The only things that scares me Mr O'Connell are your manners" she says, I snort at this, yeh I think I like her, we're definitely going to get on well.

"Still angry about that kiss huh?" says Rick, I look at him surprised from this, after sitting nearest to the side of the boat, and pulling out my bag to start cleaning, I didn't know he had kissed her, does he like her?

"Well if you call that a kiss" says Evelyn who I see looking at him with what looks like a challenging expression, I see Rick noticing this, and that's when he brings out his weapons out on the table, thankfully there's still enough room for my stuff too, he has way much more stuff then me, because I like my hand combat – don't get me wrong he does too, but he likes shooting with guns more.

"Emm did I miss something? Are we – are we going to battle?" asks Evelyn who looks from Rick to me then back to Rick with shock in her eyes but with a smile, thinking this is a bit of a joke.

"Lady there's something out there, something beneath that sand," says Rick, I nod in agreement, I still remember.

"Yes well, I'm hoping to find a certain artefact, a book actually. My brother thinks there's treasure. What do you think is out there?" she asks, Rick looks at her with his eyes, being all serious now.

"In a word: Evil. The Tuaregs and the Bedouin believe that Hamunaptra is cursed" he says,

"Oh I don't believe in fairy tales and hokum, Mister O'Connell, but I do believe that one of the most famous books in history is buried out there. The book of the dead. It's what first interested me in Egypt when I was a child. It's why I came here, sort of a…a life's pursuit" she says, I smile at this, that's a subject I know well of,

"And the fact that they say it's made out of pure gold makes, no never mind with you, right?" I say, she looks at me surprised but with a smile,

"You know your history" she says, looks like she's happy that she isn't the only educated person in our small group. I nod in answer whilst smiling and cleaning my last blade, now to put my ammunition into my guns.

"Nah she just knows her treasure" says Rick, I stick my tongue out at him cheekily whilst still loading my pistols.

"By the way,... why did you kiss me?" asks Evelyn, I look up to see Rick still cleaning one of his guns after she asked him this,

"I don't know, I was about to be hanged, seemed like a good idea at the time" says Rick, uh oh, i get the feeling he shouldn't have said that.

And to confirm that I see Evelyn with an outraged look on her, and then huffs, gets up and walks off,

"What? What'd I say?" asks Rick, I look at him as if he'd just grown a second head.

"Honestly Rick? You didn't think that maybe that comment may have been a little insulting?" I ask, from this he looks at me confused, then I think I see a look of realization.

But then we suddenly hear a noise from behind some barrels further in front of us.

Quietly and quickly I get hold of my pistol and jump over the table silently at the same time Rick got hold of his hand pistol and walked silently around the table and we both stalk over to where the voice came from, now seeing a shadow on the wall behind the barrels.

Rick looks to me and I nod, I aim my gun, and then watch as he goes over and suddenly drags out a familiar wimpy man out from behind the barrels,

"Well, well look who it is Dalila" says Rick, I look closer at the man and then realise who it is,

"Well if it ain't our little buddy benny; I think I'd like to kill him now" I say, now taking the safety off of my gun,

"Think of my children!" he pleads, I look at him disgusted, Benny with kids, now that's a scary thought,

"You don't have any children" says Rick,

"Someday I might" says Benny, but Rick shakes him so he shuts up,

"So you're the one who's leading the Americans I might have known, so what's the scam Benny you take them out in the middle of the desert – and then you leave them to rot?" asks Rick, ah so its Benny leading the Americans to Hamunaptra.

"Unfortunately no, see these Americans are smart, they only pay me half now, and then half when I get them back to Cairo, so this time I must go all the way" he says, from this Rick lets him go, but I only slowly lower my gun, keeping my eyes on Beni,

"You never believed in Hamunaptra O'Connell, why are you both going back?" asks Beni, but then I hear a camel noise, we all look behind us to see Evie stroking one of the camels heads,

"See that girl?" says Rick, I roll my eyes at this, then put my gun into the holster that's strapped on my thigh where I keep a belt where I can easily get my guns out from. Then I go back over to the table to continue to fill up the guns with ammunition.

Suddenly I hear a splash to my right and see Rick throw Beni into the water, I grin at this, resisting to laugh,

"Said something bad?" I ask, from this he shrugs getting hold of another pistol, but then he pauses, I look up to see what's wrong and then see what's got his attention, there are water footprints on the floor, leading to where Evelyn left. Uh oh, that just spells trouble.

Quickly I get hold of all the pistols I filled up that are mine and put them in all my holsters I have on and then quickly wrap my gun and ammunition bag up, at the same time as Rick and we run towards Evelyn's chambers, both of us with our bags on our backs, me with a gun out and Rick with two out.

You know, just one day I would like to go onto boat and not have to bring my gun out.


	5. Chapter 5

Dalila POV

"Dalila you keep guard near the deck here, let me know if any more come up" says Rick, I nod in agreement, letting him go his way to where Evelyn's sleeping quarters are.

I begin to keep an eye and an ear out in case more people decide to come up from below. As far as me and Rick could tell there was only four who came up near us, so we're needing to keep an eye out for them, but you never know, more can come.

And just as I thought this, I suddenly hear gunshots and the distinct sounds of the Americans cheering.

I go over to where I can hear them, and find the Americans shooting at a man in black robes who is also firing at them whilst hiding behind a wall for cover. Quickly I aim and shoot a direct hit at the mans shoulder throwing him off focus, then quickly I shoot him again throwing him backwards and out of sight

"Hey it's Dalila!"

I look over to see who said this and find it was Burns, the others looking at me like him shocked at seeing that it was me who shot the man they were badly trying to shoot, I smile and nod at them and then go back to where Rick asked me to stay.

But just as I near it I'm almost shot at!

I quickly press my back against the wall near me, finding the gunshots coming from above ground, I take the safety off my guns and begin to try to shoot the one who tried to shoot me, but unfortunately I'm firing blind since I can't get a clear shot of him.

To my side I see Rick and Eve come over, I'm about to question why she's only in her night gown, but stop as I'm shot at again and this time near the head,

"Rick I can't get a clear shot at him!" I say, I see him nod whilst putting ammunition into his guns, guess he forgot to load them earlier, but then after hearing the wall being shot a few times I'm pulled to the side by Rick, I look to where I was previously stood to shockingly see a bullet hole in the wall.

"Much appreciated," I say, he nods his head whilst rolling his eyes and taking his guns, I bring mine up, and keep behind him as he shoots at the guy who was shooting at me earlier.

I look behind us, seeing the horses whining about the fire and trying to get out, I look back in front to then notice three more of the black robed men coming towards us.

Quickly I hurry over to the horses and shoot the padlock, releasing the horses who all gallop across the deck, avoiding Rick and Evelyn but end up trampling the men in cloaks and jumping into the water thanks to one of the Americans opening a small door for them.

"Good job Dalila!" shouts Rick, I salute at this, then we hurry over to the edge of the deck,

"Can you swim?" asks Rick, looking to Evelyn, I look down seeing it's not too far down and its water hitting our fall so we'll be fine,

"Well of course I can swim if the occasion calls for it," says Evelyn, then suddenly Rick lifts her up, causing her to gasp,

"Trust me, it calls for it" he says then as soon as he finishes he throws her over the side, causing me to laugh, I then side-ways jump over the rail into the water, my bag strapped around me securely.

DAMN ITS COLD!

After recovering from the waters temperature I quickly spy Evelyn and Jonathon and lead them to where we need to go.

When we get out of the water I look to my bag seeing it soaked, great this will take a while to dry, and I'll need to dry my guns out too, at least I made sure to put my bullets into water-proof bags.

I look up to see that Rick has got to us, after throwing his bag on the dry sand.

"Hey! O'Connels! It looks to me that I've got all the horses!" shouts Beni, both me and Rick look to the other side of the river seeing him with the Americans with all the horses as he said, I smirk at him for this, after looking around us. Yeah he got the wrong place.

"Hey Beni! Looks to me that you're on the wrong side of the river!" I shout, laughing at him afterwards when I see him kicking at the water frustrated,

"Dalia, are you sure we're on the right side?" Rick asks, who I see looking at me in question, I smile at him then lead him over to the right side of the bank and show him the hidden blade I hid here the first time we came here, in case of emergencies,

"Very sure" I say, he smiles at this and pats my shoulder proudly,

"There should be a village about half a mile from here, we can get supplies, dry off and get some form of transportation there" says Rick when we go over to the other three. I see Eve in only her nightdress, I go into my bag and pull out my full length coat,

"Evie" I say, then handing her my coat, she smiles at this and takes it,

"Thank you so much" she says, I smile at this and nod, then we follow Rick to the village.

By the time we finally got to the village, most of the people who lived there had gone into their huts, but thankfully a nice couple allowed us to stay in their hut with them. This both me and Eve were very happy about as we had both gotten so cold we had ended up sharing my coat half-way into the journey with me not wearing appropriate desert clothing. But I can remedy that tomorrow.

"Dalila? Dalila please wake up"

I wake up groggily to Eve's voice, I look up to see her, finding her sat beside where my camp bed is, looking at me with what I can guess is both worry and…embarrassment?

"I cant go outside, I wanted to go out to get some new clothes…but Rick and my brother politely told me that if I did then I would regret it, then when I asked why…the warden rudely…smacked my bum…and told me all my assets were to his liking" she says, I frown at this, but then widen my eyes in understanding at seeing her wearing her nightgown, that for some reason is rather see-through, a lot more then it was before.

"Oh" I say, looking up to her, I look around us, seeing that we're alone, then I sit up and pull the blanket that was over me, around Eve's shoulders to cover her.

"You stay here, and I'll go and see if I can find us some clothes, did you bring your money?" I ask, she nods at this, holding her purse,

"Jonathon got it from my room before it was burnt" she says, I nod at this, I pull on my boots and then go towards the entrance,

"I'll be right back," I say, after buttoning my shirt up and then leaving the tent, hoping that Eve will be alright on her own for a while. I go down a couple of roads until I come upon a store, which has a few women looking after the clothes and fabrics within it,

" _Excuse me, can you help me?"_ I ask them in Egyptian, a woman on my right looks to me and kindly smiles, nodding,

" _My friend and I need some clothes to go into the desert with, we can pay. But our boat sank and her clothes are not something that can be worn in public, would you please come with me to our hut and help us with the clothes?"_ I ask, she talks to her sisters and daughter and they finally nod in agreement and begin getting fabrics that they say are good for travelling the desert in.

I lead them to the hut, carrying a basket of clothing as the two women come with me, leaving the oldest sister with the stall with her husband, and we finally get to the tent,

"Hey Eve, lets get our clothes" I say, as the two girls come into the hut with me, she looks at them startled for a little, until she finally looked to me and grinned which I returned with my own and we laugh, now letting the women help us choose the right clothes.


	6. Chapter 6

Dalila POV

After I'm dressed in my black flow pants and sash top (imagine a boob tube but more fabric) and with a scarf that I can also use as a veil, along with my boots and my belts that I wear with my weapons attached to them I am happy and ready to face the desert.

Eve was happy with her clothes, which was good, we had fun picking our clothes, and we almost match even!

" _Thank you, and please keep the change"_ I tell the women after giving them our money, they smile thankfully for this which I smile at and wave them goodbye,

"So…where have the boys gone?" I ask Eve, as we walk along the aisle with stalls on either our sides,

"I remember Rick saying something about getting rides" she says, looking at me confused, her veil covering up and over her nose, actually really suiting her in my opinion.

I nod at her from this, remembering where Rick and I got our camels the last time from this place.

"There they are" I say, seeing Jonathon shouting at the man holding the camels, I guess he found out about their price, I look to Eve and she and I cant resist but to laugh,

We walk up to them after they've presumably paid for the camels, and as we approach them I see Ricks eyes on Eve I smile widely at this.

"Come on lets get going," says Rick as we all get our things on the camels.

I look to see the warden, and now remembering what he said and did to Eve, I walk over to him casually, he sees me coming but without warning I slap him across the face, I didn't even put that much force in it and the welp still fell to the floor.

"You ever put your slimy hands on my friend again and I'll stick a dynamite up your ass" I say, glaring daggers at him, he looks at me in fear. I turn around and head towards my camel, knowing that the others are watching, but I know that Rick is grinning at me, he knows what I can be like, no one hurts my friends or family.

After I'm ready I mount my camel and get her to stand since she needed to be laid down for me to get on, otherwise I would have had trouble.

"Lets get this over with," says Rick after we're all mounted, and we then make our way to the desert.

We must have been travelling for two maybe three days with a couple of sand storms hitting at us but we endured.

Its currently night so has gotten colder, I look to my left ignoring the sound of snores from the warden and I notice Jonathon awake though it doesn't look like he has had much luck sleeping what with the warden beside him, he looks to me and puts his finger to his lips I smirk at this and nod, then Jonathon whips the warden,

"Hey! No more goat soup!" cries the warden, I look forward pretending I don't know what happened and I see at the corner of my eye that Jonathon is pretending to be asleep.

I look to my other side and see Rick helping a sleeping Eve to sit upright rather then falling, I smile at him which he sees but rolls his eyes.

I look up towards the stars on this cloudless night admiring the beauty and shine to the stars, but then as my eyes wonder I look upon a hill to see – no it cant be!

"Rick" I say though as a whisper but loud enough for him to hear me, he looks to me then I look towards the cliff,

"Its those men again" I say silently, looking back to Rick, his eyes on them with a frown,

"Just keep going Dalila, ignore them, hopefully they wont harm us on our way" he says, I nod at this, but I cant shake the feeling of eyes on me.

We kept going through to morning, though Rick and the warden took over the watch in the later evening so I could go to sleep, not wanting to be tired tomorrow, and it's a good thing too because at this moment in time we're walking towards where the best view-point is to get to Hamunaptra and with the Americans and Beni coming towards us on the other side.

"Good morning my friends!" shouts Beni, Rick turning his camel to face where Hamunaptra is, as I do the same and get the others to do the same, I hear one of the Americans complaining, obviously not a patient man,

"Remember our bet O'Connell, first one to the city – five hundred cash bucks!" shouts one of the Americans, I smirk at this, they are so going to lose.

"Get ready for it" says Rick, I look forward, actually looking forward to seeing the sight of the city appear.

"For what?" asks Eve, looking in front of her where Rick is looking confused,

"We're about to be shown the way" he says, then we see the sun rise, and with it the city appears in front of us, I smile at the beauty of it, it truly is magnificent, but also very dangerous.

Quickly without warning I urge my camel to start towards it, hearing the others following, I look behind me to see the Americans way behind on horse back, Rick and the others are not far behind me, I grin when Eve comes up to me,

"Your doing well!" I say, she laughs at this, though then I see her camel have a burst of energy charging at the city making me laugh, following after her.

When we finally arrived both Eve and me dismount our camels and begin to set up camp, I had almost forgot what this place looks like, its magnificent, but still holds dangers that I don't yet understand.


End file.
